For the Bath
by ScaryElwes
Summary: In which Lawrence is overly romantic and Adam is reluctant. Chainshipping goodness to go around. Oneshot.


**A/N: I really don't have much to say here, partly because I am fucking exhausted. XD It's quite sad, because I am rather proud of this little shot (I know I say that a lot but this time I really mean it). I'm sorry if I haven't been _as _active on here as I once was. I am terribly busy with school work, as I'm trying to catch up so I can make the transition to home schooling. Just throw in some illness and mild depression and you have my case. But I still love you all more than anything. Things _will_ eventually go back to normal. I hope. XD But no matter. I bring you Adam&Larry cuddles. So don't mind me and read the stupid fic. XD **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Saw. Pardon the bluntness. **

**For the Bath  
><strong>

"No, Larry."

"But _why_, Adam?"

"Just, no."

This conversation had been repeating itself in various forms for about an hour now, ever since Lawrence had gotten home from work. His daily reunion with Adam had started out normally, with Adam emerging from his makeshift darkroom and landing into his favorite doctor's arms, with one passionate kiss breaking down into a dozen more on the couch. With unspoken _I missed you_'_s _endlessly being exchanged between them.

In fact, the two had never even changed their position when Lawrence had made the suggestion. Adam's arms were still firmly latched around his neck, his head resting on his shoulder and his eyes stubbornly refusing to make contact. Lawrence continued to look down at him to the best of his ability, though. He was adamant about not changing the subject.

"Give me one solid reason why you don't want to, Adam. Then I'll let it go."

Adam buried his face further into his partner's shoulder, this action muffling his words.

"Just don't want to."

Lawrence quickly deemed that not solid enough.

"...please?"

Adam then sat up, retracted his arms, a look of minor annoyance now tinging his features.

"No, Lawrence. I will _not_ take a bath with you."

"But it'd be nice. Relaxing, you know? I think we can both use that," Lawrence explained. He knew that his request must have sounded odd to Adam. They _had _only been sleeping with each other for a month. Things were still a little new between them. But still, he couldn't understand Adam's reluctance. They weren't_ teenagers_, for God's sake. It wasn't like they hadn't seen each other naked before. It wasn't like they had never felt each other, open and raw, with nothing between them. Larry just wanted to share this one thing with Adam, whom he already adored. But the object of his affections was making it increasingly difficult.

Adam stood and exited the room, Lawrence's eyes following him curiously. For a moment, he worried that he'd angered Adam, but then he heard the familiar sound of drawers being opened and closed, objects being rummaged through in the search of a cigarette pack.

They'd had this little game between them for a while now. Every day, Lawrence would take the time to hide Adam's smokes in a new spot in the kitchen, and he would only allow him to give in to his addiction if he found them.

The only problem was that Adam was exceptionally better at this game than his partner was.

"Will you stop bitching if I take a bath with you?" Adam called from said room. Lawrence couldn't help but smile, both at Adam's bluntness and the prospect of him actually agreeing.

"Yes, Adam."

A few seconds later, Adam reappeared in the entryway between their living room and the kitchen, a pale deathstick protruding from between his lips.

"Behind the spice rack. Original," he deadpanned.

Lawrence didn't react. He only waited for Adam to finish lighting his cigarette and take his first slow and easy drag. The standing man finally exhaled, and spoke again.

"Fine, Larry. I'll do it."

And no matter how reluctant Adam was, seeing how happy his giving in made Lawrence was worth it.

The rest of the evening went as the couple's evenings usually did. Lawrence cooked dinner, and the two ate it on the couch while watching a movie they found playing on cable. Adam had almost forgotten about Lawrence's proposition, until he was stuffing the dishes into the dishwasher and his partner called him over to their shared bathroom.

Adam froze, though, when he caught one glance at the filled bathtub.

"A _bubble _bath?"

Larry looked up from where he had been stirring in the soapy mixture with his hand, his brows raised obliviously.

"Yes. A bubble bath."

"Why does it have to be a _bubble _bath?"

Lawrence stood from his kneeling position, dried himself on a hand towel and rolled his sleeves back down.

"Well what's a bath without bubbles?"

"A _normal _one?"

"I have never in my life heard of a bath without bubbles, Adam. Never."

Adam tried to keep a straight face in reaction to his partner's dead seriousness. He somewhat failed. He fully entered the bathroom to stand next to Larry.

Gazing down at the admittedly enticing water, Adam said, "A bath with bubbles _can_ be normal, Larry. When you're _eight_."

Lawrence turned to face him, making no attempts to hide his own amusement.

"Oh hush. We don't have the right product, so they're not even real bubbles; they're from body gel, so you can relax. Plus it's romantic. And I'm used to it. I do this for Diana all the time."

And he began to peel Adam's t-shirt off his lean torso. When his head reemerged from the fabric, Adam gave him a stern look.

"I was so going along with the romance aspect until you brought your own daughter up. You sick creep."

Lawrence chuckled. "I'm not a creep. And to prove it, I'll stop undressing you. You have two hands."

Lawrence began to unclothe himself. He then realized that he was being exactly what Adam had just accused him of being when he caught himself peeping continuously at the expanse of naked skin standing just a foot away from him, the amount of flesh being unveiled getting larger, and larger...

He blinked, and worried his lip between his teeth. Shaking his head to himself, Lawrence stepped into the bath and sunk into the hot water. He glanced up at Adam, stark nude and staring back at him somewhat anxiously.

"Come on, Adam. What do you have against bubble baths?"

Adam blinked. "They're just so..._gay_."

Lawrence couldn't help but simper. "But you see, my sweet Adam, that _is _kind of what we are. Now, please. The water will make your shoulder feel better."

With a sigh, Adam mimicked Lawrence's movements and cautiously descended into the sudsy water. He hissed in quiet pleasure when he felt how truly hot it was. He was about to settle back against Lawrence's chest when he paused.

"Larry? Can you be perfectly honest with me?"

"Of course."

"Am I in any way putting weight on your dick? I can't tell, and that's just about the last part of your body that I want to break. "

The older man chuckled and pressed a kiss to the back of Adam's neck. "No Adam, you're not."

Adam relaxed, and sunk down against Larry's chest.

"See? Now was that so terrible?"

His better half hesitated. "I don't know. I'm still debating."

Lawrence busied himself with wetting Adam's upper back, scooping up handfuls of the warm water and letting them trickle down his spine. He then ran his hands up and down the fair skin, pressing down slightly when he felt tension in the muscles just below the surface.

"How about now?"

"Mmm, it's okay..."

Lawrence then brought his hands up to Adam's shoulders. He slowly began to dig his thumbs into the delicate area, steadily picking up a rhythm that he had learned in medical school. And like a miracle, he felt Adam sigh beneath him and the muscles in his bad shoulder start to loosen up just a tad.

"Okay. I'm enjoying this. Shoot me."

Pleased, Lawrence wrapped his arms around Adam's chest and rested his head on his good shoulder. "I'm glad you think so."

They sat in silence for a moment, Adam's eyes closed in contentment and Lawrence's nose nestled into the crook of his neck.

Lawrence suddenly remembered something from earlier, and spoke.

"Adam?"

"Yeah?"

"Why were you so opposed to the so called gayness of this bath?"

He felt the body in his arms deflate slightly as it exhaled and shifted. The bath water rippled noisily and attempted to adjust to the movement.

"It's not so much the bath, it's the gayness factor..."

"What do you mean?"

"I...I mean, it's hard to explain..."

"Try."

Adam rotated his head to glance down at him appreciatively. It was then that he realized that they'd unintentionally reversed their position from earlier in the evening.

"I guess I'm just...not used to this. I'm not saying that I'm homophobic or anything. Obviously, that's not the case." Lawrence nodded to show his understanding.

Adam continued. "It's just surreal, you know? Suddenly jumping teams like this. I think of guys, and all of a sudden it's actually _okay _to do so..."

"There's nothing wrong with that."

"Right. I know that now. It's just all a lot to take in at once."

Lawrence pursed his lips, and then asked, "But, you _do _want this, right? This isn't just, I dunno, a phase or something?"

Cold fear was briefly injected into his veins. What if it _was _just a phase? What if things between them could easily shatter, just like that? He couldn't live without Adam. Lawrence knew that for sure. He unconsciously squeezed him tighter at the dreadful thought.

But Lawrence was quickly reassured when Adam shook his head hastily.

"No, no. _God_, no. I'm sure of that."

And cue the embarrassingly loud sigh of relief. Adam was either too far in his own mind to notice, or he pretended to be.

"I'm sorry if it might ever seem like that, though. It's not true, okay? I'm just...getting there at my own pace. Is that alright?"

Lawrence kissed the shoulder beneath his chin. He felt peace sink into him at the same pace that Adam's words did.

"Of course it is."

"Oh good..."

Beat.

"Lawrence?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

And Adam briefly considered saying something along the lines of,_ For saving me from Jigsaw and my own fucking demons. For making it so easy for you to be my favorite person on earth. For loving and taking care of me and treating me like a real person. For...everything. _But figuring that that was a bit too sappy for his own tastes, he merely responded with, "For the bath. I actually kinda like it."

And somehow, Lawrence knew that the bath wasn't what Adam was most appreciative for, but he went along.

"You're welcome, Adam."

Adam craned his head to the side, his lips parted in a silent invitation for a kiss. Lawrence obliged, pressing his own mouth to Adam's. He gently gripped the damp brown mop that was Adam's hair as their lips melded together, his tongue teasingly darting into his mouth. But they ended up pulling away a few moments later, neither exactly wanting to go further. As strange as it sounded, they didn't really need that at the moment.

"Now uh, I love you and all man, but this lost its whole romantic aspect like, five minutes ago. I'm actually a little cold now."

Lawrence agreed, and they quickly washed up and exited the tub. It was then that Adam finally realized just how tired he was. Soon after he was collapsed in his and Lawrence's bed, clad only in a bathrobe and not caring that his hair had soaked his pillow. Lawrence glanced up as he dressed himself in a t-shirt and boxers, and grinned at the sight.

"Laaaaaaaawreeeence?" Adam mumbled tiredly, drawing the two syllables out.

Lawrence settled himself in his spot on the bed, pulling up the sheets and comforter to cover the both of them.

"Yes Adam?"

"Please don't ever stare at my nakedness in a non-sexual context. It makes me incredibly uncomfortable."

Adam's voice was slurred, and obstructed by his pillow, but it still managed to make Lawrence blush. He hadn't even realized that Adam had noticed his ogling earlier. Maybe he hadn't been as deceitful as he thought he'd been. He attempted to brush it off.

"You're half-asleep, Adam. You most likely have no idea what you're saying."

"You don't know that, man. You don't knoooow thaaaaat."

Lawrence beamed as he clicked off the lamp on the bedside table, simply amazed at the young man next to him.

"Okay, whatever you say. Now sleep."

"Yes sir."

"I love you."

"Yeah, love you too,_ creep_."

**Fin. **


End file.
